A Risk in a Mission
by Choc-Vanilla
Summary: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is on a mission again to save Sasuke. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place when they are 15-years-old. Please review and NO flames please! Thank you!

**Chapter 1, from Naruto's point of view:**

We were eating as usual, Chouji and me,

We cannot stop eating as far as we can see.

Shikamaru and the others are out eating pea.

Out there on the sand near the deep blue sea.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a it too short, I know but I'll put another one each chapter OK? Please review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha

**Summary: **Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place when they are 15-years-old. Please review and NO flames please! Thank you!

**Chapter 2; From Neji's Point of View:**

Our mission started when the hokage calls,

When most of the ninjas were out eating riceballs.

Then Naruto said "Hi gran, we're here,"

While the 5th hokage drank some beer.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a bit too short, I know but I'll put another one each chapter OK? Please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha

**Summary: **Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place when they are 15-years-old. Please review and NO flames please! Thank you!

**Chapter 2; From Shikamaru's Point of View:**

The hokage said that I was the leader,

But the more the hokage shouted, Naruto complained even harder.

But then suddenly Naruto had a serious expression,

This made all of us have a shaking position.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a bit too short, I know but I'll put another one each chapter OK? Please review! Thank you!

PS: Sorry it didn't make a lot of sense some of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha

**Summary:** Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place when they are 15-years-old. Please review and NO flames please! Thank you!

**Chapter 4; from Chouji's point of view:**

So we decided to meet together,

Where you ask? Well, in the veranda.

Which veranda? Naruto's,

When suddenly there was a drip of water on my nose.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a bit too short, I know but I'll put another one each chapter OK? Please review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha

**Summary:** Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place when they are 15-years-old. Please review and NO flames please! Thank you!

**Chapter 5; from Kiba's point of view:**

Akamaru and I stayed at home,

So here we are all alone.

Then suddenly Akamaru jumped out and made a moan,

Down there he was chewing a bone.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a bit too short, I know but I'll put another one each chapter OK? Please review! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha

**Summary:** Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place when they are 15-years-old. Please review and NO flames please! Thank you!

**Chapter 6; from Naruto's point of view:**

It's the day to save Sasuke,

While I saw gran(the hokage) drinking sake.

Right now I'm in the main gate where Neji's with me,

Suddenly Shikamaru came and said he got stung by a bee.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a bit too short, I know but I'll put another one each chapter OK? Please review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha

**Summary:** Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place when they are 15-years-old. Please review and NO flames please! Thank you!

**Chapter 7; from Neji's point of view:**

So after a while the group got together,

While we were discussing our plan there was a feather.

It was drifting down slowly and graciously,

It made our heart very soothingly.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a bit too short, I know but I'll put another one each chapter OK? Please review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha

**Summary:** Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto is now on a mission again to take Sasuke back to Konoha. But this mission isn't easy! They will have to fight a lot of people again.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place when they are 15-years-old. Please review and NO flames please! Thank you!

**Chapter 8; from Shikamaru's point of view:**

The time when we started to be serious was;

When we finished talking about Santa Claus.

Naruto was the first one who started it.

Kiba didn't like the story one bit.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's a bit too short, I know but I'll put another one each chapter OK? Please review! Thank you!


End file.
